1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a wheelchair tow device and, more particularly, to a wheelchair tow device which facilitates improved mobility of a physically and/or mentally impaired individual.
2. Background Art
Wheelchairs have been known in the art for several years. While wheelchairs have been known in the art, issues relative to improving mobility of a user remains largely problematic. In particular, many physically and/or mentally impaired individuals do not participate in activities enjoyed by those without a physical and/or mental impairment. For example, physically impaired individuals often avoid shopping, participating in family walks, attending sporting events, theme parks, amusement parks, carnivals as well as numerous other activities because, among other reasons, the impaired individual encounters physical challenges taken for granted by others—such as extreme fatigue associated with traveling long distances, traveling across inclines, declines, rough terrain just to name a few.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wheelchair tow device which, among other things, remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with the use of conventional wheelchairs.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.